Like-Dislike
by Finn Williams
Summary: Basado en la canción de Rin & Len Like-Dislike/ Alfred le confiesa sus sentimientos a Arthur, a lo que este se confunde ¿Siente algo por el? tiene que pensarlo...


**Title: **Like-Dislike

**Autor: **Finn W.

**Anime: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Status: **Completo

**Pairing: **UsUk

**Warnings: **Ninguna

**Disclaimmer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz~.

**Music: **Suki Kirai/Like Dislike-Rin & Len Kagamine

* * *

**Like-Dislike**

"_¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué responder?"_. Eso se encontraba en la mente de Arthur Kirkland; un joven rubio de ojos verdes, cejas algo espesas y de muy buenas calificaciones. Esto se debe a que en el receso un joven que respondía al nombre de Alfred F. Jones, rubio con un mechón rebelde sobresaliente de su cabeza, de ojos azules cubiertos por el cristal de sus lentes, le había confesado algo….digamos que muy inesperado, pero mejor veamos que le confesó.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Arthur!-Grito a lo lejos el ya susodicho Alfred

-¿Jones?, ¿Qué pasa?-Respondió amable el ingles

-Te quiero decir algo….-Dijo Alfred ya estando junto a Arthur

-Sí, claro te escucho-

-Bueno…..desde hace mucho tiempo….yo…..-Hizo una pausa.

-¿Tu?-Continuo el ingles

-Ehh…..bueno yo…..tú….jeje…-El americano era un manojo de nervios

-Dilo ya Jones-El británico se desespero

-¡Me Gustas!-Jones lo había soltado.

-….¿Qué?-Arthur estaba perplejo

-Lo que oíste, ¡me gustas Arthur!-Volvió a decir Alfred

-Esto es…inesperado…..-Fue lo único que pudo conjugar el británico, la confesión de Jones le había llegado de golpe

-Y….¿qué piensas?, ¡Podemos salir!-Comento alegre Alfred

-Eehh…bueno….me alagas pero….en este momento no sé qué decirte…..-Logro decir el inglés.-Dame tiempo…

-¿Cuánto?-Pregunto ansioso el norteamericano

-¡Tu dame tiempo!-Exclamo Arthur; se sentía confundido, sorprendido y algo presionado.

-Bueno….-

**OoOoOoOoO**

Esa confesión hizo que el británico estuviera en su actual estado; confundido, sorprendido y distraído. Arthur ni atención ponía a las clases, raro en el, pero estaba perdido pensando en que responderle a Jones, es decir, Alfred si le resultaba atractivo en algún sentido pero era algo….irritante, según el ingles. Puesto que cada vez que se juntaban terminaban peleando por una cosa o por otra.

-¿Arthur?...-Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. El rubio volteo y se encontró con el rostro de su compañero Francis, un francés algo coqueto que estaba en su salón.

-¿Ehh?...¿Qué pasa Francis?-Respondió el inglés volviendo su mirada hacia el cuaderno comenzando a hacer garabatos sin rumbo alguno.

-Te noto raro, no pones atención a las clases, te la pasas viendo a la ventana y niegas con la cabeza, ¿Te pasa algo mon ami?-Dijo el francés tomando asiento a lado de Arthur.

-No lo entenderías, Francis-Exclamo el anglosajón

-¿Problemas amorosos?-Pregunto el francés sonriendo

-….¿C-Como lo supiste?-Dijo Arthur viendo fijamente al francés

-Me lo acabas de comprobar…-Volvió a sonreír, Arthur frunció el seño levemente.-Vamos cuéntale a Francis-Oniisan lo que te pasa-Dijo Francis

Arthur dudo un momento en si decirle o no, no confiaba mucho en aquel francés, pero, ¡qué más da! Necesita al menos un consejo; el solo no sabe lidiar en esos problemas amorosos.

-Pues mira, esta es la situación: Alfred, ¿Lo conoces no?-Comenzó el inglés

-Mmmm…¿Alto, rubio, ojos azules, lentes?-Describió Francis

-El mismo, como decía; el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, hasta me dijo que podríamos salir…..yo me sorprendí, nunca llegue a pensar algo así…..-Relato el inglés.

En cuanto al francés, oía atento como si el cuento más interesante se tratase

-¿Y tú le dijiste…?-Pregunto el francés.

-Ese es el problema; ¡No le dije nada!, bueno le dije que me diera tiempo, para pensar que responderle…..-Contesto Arthur

-Ooohh Mon ami, eres un conejillo indefenso en cuanto a cosas del _amour__**, **_por eso ¡Francis-oniisan te ayudara!, primero: ¿Sientes algo por Alfred?-Pregunto Francis

El inglés lo medito un poco, ¿El siente algo por Jones?, le resultaba atractivo, en su cumpleaños él fue el único que le había regalado algo, simple, pero lindo el gesto. Eso hizo sonreír a Arthur. Recordó también la vez en San Valentín que Alfred le regalo una caja de chocolates. Recordar esos pequeños gestos del americano hacia su persona hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal. ¡Ah! Pero también recordó las veces que le tocaba trabajar con él y por varias razones terminaba estropeando el trabajo de ambos, Una vez se le mancho de salsa de tomate, Otra le había caído Coca-Cola al proyecto, infinidades de cosas, y eso hacia enfadar al inglés.

-Bueno….la verdad no lo sé….-Arthur bajo la mirada

-Vamos Mona mi, ¿Qué sientes por Alfred?-El Francés insistía

-Pues; si es lindo, me ah dado regalos y eso me hace sentir especial, pero hay veces que me dan ganas de matarlo-Confeso el inglés

-Tratas de decir que te gusta pero a la vez lo odias, ¿Alguna relación Amor/Odio?-Trato de comprender el francés

-No lo había visto así…..-

Arthur y Francis siguieron hablando durante todo el descanso, el inglés trataba de comprender si sentía algo por Alfred, mientras que a este lo carcomía la ansiedad.

-¿Qué crees que diga?, ¿y si no le gusto?, ¿si me rechaza?, ¿¡Qué tal si me pone una orden de restricción 50 m. A la redonda!?-Comentaba -en realidad gritaba- el americano angustiado por la respuesta que le pudiera dar el anglosajón.

-Pues llegar al corazón de alguien no es difícil, solo se necesita un cuchillo…o una tubería, Da~-Contesto Ivan Braginski, un ruso de pelo plateado y ojos violáceos que siempre portaba una bufanda. A decir verdad no era muy amigo del americano.

-¿¡What the…..Ivan que haces aquí?!-Pregunto sorprendido el americano. Que el recordaba no estaba hablando con el ruso.-Estaba hablando con alguien…. ¡y no era contigo!...era con….con…..con…..¿con quién?

-Cuando llegue solo te vi a ti, parloteando-Dijo el ruso

-Según mi heroica persona, estaba con alguien más-Dijo Alfred pensativo.

-A-Ah…..c-creo que hablan de mi…..-Se oyó una tímida una voz.

El americano que había oído aquella voz, volteo y se encontró con su medio hermano, Matthew.

-¡Ahahahaha! Matt, si contigo estaba hablando-Recordó el norteamericano entre estruendosas risas.

-Haha…..si…..-Fue lo único que dijo Matthew, ya se había acostumbrado a que su hermano lo olvidara.

Algo interrumpió a los chicos en su conversación, el timbre que daba termino a las clases se oyó. Varios corrieron despavoridos por salir de aquella cárcel de sobrenombre 'escuela'. El británico fue uno de ellos, la escuela no le molestaba hasta le agradaba pero no quería encontrarse a Alfred.

-¡Artie~!-Oyó el británico, volteo y ¡oh sorpresa! era nada más ni nada menos que el estadounidense que no quería encontrarse.

-Alfred, en primer lugar dime Arthur, segundo ¿Qué pasa?-Contesto el británico.

-¿Ya me tienes alguna respuesta?-Pregunto esperanzado

-Ahh…bueno…..y-yo…-Tartamudeaba, no le tenía respuesta concreta.

-¡Porque yo ya me decidí! ¡Una boda! ¿Perfecto no? También quiero vivir en un lugar con muchos árboles, ¡Ah Y con tres Mini-heros!-Dijo saltando de la emoción.

-¿Qué?...-Fue lo único que dijo Arthur, su cara era un tanto "Poker Face" como el meme que ronda en internet-Alfred…..¿Boda? eso es apresurado, todavía no cumplimos la mayoría de edad y todavía estamos estudiando, bueno lo de la casa con arboles me agrada, pero ¿¡como que con tres "mini-heros"!?-Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos-Alfred bien sabes que soy hombre y no puedo tener bebes-Finalizo.

-Hum…..Bueno…..-Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Ya que lo entendiste, a mi me gustaría…..

-¡Me gustas!-Interrumpió el americano.

-¡Solo escúchame idiota! Ni siquiera eres listo, ¿Qué me haría quererte?-

-Pues….porque soy un hero y te protegería con mi vida-Dicho esto el inglés se sonrojo un poco.

-Es que…..no sé si lo que sienta por ti sea amor….¿Tal vez odio?...yo te odio y amo a la vez…..-Dijo el inglés rojo como un tomate para irse corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando al estadounidense de nuevo en duda.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur iba camino a la escuela a pie, pues le quedaba cerca

-¡Ten!-De la nada Alfred salió extendiendo un regalo hacia el británico.

-¿Ehh?...-

-Un libro de hechizos o algo así…tu lo querías ¿no?-

-S-Si pero ¿tu como lo sabes?-Cuestiono el británico

-Porque cuando lo mirabas…..yo te observaba~-Comento alegre.

-Oye, escucha no me agradan los chicos como tú…-dijo Arthur

-¿Cómo?-El norteamericano no entendía.

-Tan…..acosadores-Dijo Arthur. Bueno para el que alguien le siguiera del instituto hacia su hogar se le hacía algo de acosadores, ¿no?.

-¡Hahahaha! No soy un acosador, solo te seguía para verificar que nada malo te iba a pasar, recuerda soy el héroe-Comento alegre el estadounidense.

-Si…..claro…..-Dijo Arthur con notorio sarcasmo.

-Y…..bien ¿ya me tienes una respuesta?-La pregunta que tanto odiaba Kirkland volvió a atacar.

-Pues…..no….es que por un momento vi tu lado tierno, pero también descubrí que eres un acosador-respondió.

-¡Que no lo soy! Soy un héroe y vengo a protegerte Artie~-Volvió a decir el americano.

-Como tu digas….-

-Mira Arthur tu me haces estremecer, es algo fuerte, es como si…..bueno no se como explicarlo pero es algo fuerte y crece aquí-Señalo su corazón-Te amo de verdad Arthur y mi heroico corazón me dice que estoy en lo correcto.

Arthur se quedo sin palabras, es cierto que Alfred es algo tonto pero muy lindo y tierno, es como los pequeños gestos que se hacen, que te digan un cumplido o que alguien levante el lápiz que se te cayo, eso es lo que cuenta al final del día y Arthur lo sabía.

-Alfred…creo que ya te tengo una respuesta…-Dijo el británico.

-¿Enserio?-Se entusiasmo el americano

-Si….lo tonto sigue ahí, pero tu amor me empieza a invadir-

-Arthur…..-

El inglés no dijo nada, solo se acerco hacia Jones y le abrazo

-Alfred….-Susurro

-¿Yeah?-

-I Love You…-Finalmente dijo.

Al americano le dio infinita alegría que su ingles le correspondiera, se separo del abrazo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Me too, Artie~-

Porque al final los dos sentían lo mismo, amor infinito, aunque eran muy diferentes lograron llegar a amarse y aunque haya peleas ellos no dejaran de sentir lo mismo por el otro…

**Odio & Amor**

* * *

**Hola!, Aquí Finn! algo que no mencione fue que este es mi primer fanfic que publico, espero que les haya gustado:) si pueden comentar algo, si les gusto, si esta del asco, alguna critica o sugerencia me ayudaria:D Acepto de todo -hasta tomatazos- Bueno espero su mas sincera opinión! Adios~**


End file.
